16 teenagers
by lunarkurousa
Summary: 16 teenagers in a high school. Each going through their own problems. (Warnings Inside) A story for each Alpha troll/kid. All take place in the same timeline and do connect with each other.


My name is Damara Megido.

And we have a problem.

Warnings: Underage drinking, Underage work, Smut (just a blowjob)

Damara Megido, the schools local exchange student from who knows where. She been here for a year and the trolls are all over her. Her pin up figure and bad smoking problem made her rather appreciable with the guys and the girls just wanted to be her. Always popping her gum or having a cigarette hanging from her mouth. But this girl spoke half in English and half in broken Japanese. Nobody could understand. She hung around all the boys, except she liked to avoid Kankri Vantas, but who didn't?

Damara strutted down the halls with two boys flanking her. Cronus Ampora and Rufioh Nitram. Her local flings. But no one knew her secrets. Not even them. Turning on her rather large heel she turned to the boys "What are we planning tonight 少年(boys)?" Rufioh piped up "V1deo games?" Damara rolled her eyes "Not interested, too juvenile." Rufioh opened his mouth to protest but quickly got shut up by Cronus. "Hovw about wve go sneak into a strip club" Her eyes fleeted around for a second. "Uhh well I totally would but you know my curfew!" Cronus smiled "You really gonna be a priss and follovw that stupid thing?" Damara glared at him "I'll let you know that curfew pays for that damn cigarette in your mouth fish boy!" Rufioh could be heard laughing as Cronus looked dejected. Damara quickly put her arm around his shoulder, her bubblegum and nicotine breath wafting into Cronus' face. "This weekend we'll go bar hopping in the town over if our precious Rufioh is okay with that kay?" Cronus looked at Rufioh and glared.

Rufioh was intimidated to say the least. Here he has a 5'6" girl in front of him wearing 6-inch heels with herself wrapped around a guy who's 5'10" and he couldn't say no. Even though his stompers made him a least 4 inches taller, the short man was still intimidated by the strange couple. "uh yeah that sounds f1ne doll" Damara smiled. "Good, then that settles it, tonight we'll go out to eat, I'll be gone by 7 and you two can maul each other to death while I'm at work and then on Saturday we can go bar hopping in the next town over, driving in Rufioh's pick up of course!" Damara let her hand brush along Cronus' face, making the fish boy smile. "uh yeah doll that works just f1ne" Rufioh said before the trio split ways as the bell rang.

So the trio sat at the local diner (Cronus' choice) while Damara munched down on a steak burger, Rufioh sitting awkwardly to the left side of her eating his salad, and Cronus oogling Damara in a way that seemed like he wanted her in his lap (which Damara would be happy to do if she wasn't already going down on the burger) Rufioh popped the pleasant silence with "hey doll why 1s your curfew so early anyways? 1'm sure your ma wouldn't m1nd you staying up w1th some fr1ends." Damara finished her burger before speaking "I work, that's how I pay for your games and Cronus' cigs remember?" Rufioh looked at her dumbfounded "oh yeah! well where do you work?" Damara eyed him "We getting a little pushy here are we?" The girl stated before raising two fingers for the check. "1 was just wonder1ng!" Rufioh quickly said. "Yeah yeah well it ain't any of your business bull boy." She said as she spat her gum out.

Damara clocked in for work hesitantly, already seeing the strip club was stock full of drunken guys. She quickly moved towards the back to get into the dressing rooms as soon as possible. She saw her younger sister, a freshman, right away in the small crowd of half-naked ladies "so sis what do we plan on doing tonight?" "well the b0ys l0ve y0ur shiny st0mpers s0 i was maybe thinking s0me cute red latex? we g0t a cute shipment 0f red latex skirts and 0ne bra i really like!" She smiled at her sister "That seems wonderful hun. You're gonna do my make up right?" She asked already sitting down in front of one of the vanities. "Y0u d0 y0ur make up every day!" Aradia complained. "Yeah well I like how you do this make up and if I see you on stage one more damn time I will bust your ass to mom right away!" Aradia pouted "Yeah well, well, fine!" She said before whipping out her pallet and starting on her older sister.

You see, Damara had to hide some things. One thing, is that she worked in a strip club. Damara was almost 18 so in her eyes it was okay, but her sister was 15. Aradia started as a make up artist but Damara would never forget the night when Aradia convinced her boss to let her perform. To say Damara was livid was an understatement. Damara got to keep all the money her little sister made that night and Aradia didn't hear the end of it for what seemed like weeks. She worked with some nice gals and she made friends quickly. Stelsa was one of them, she was already in college. A local fashion designer. This was her side job. That caused a lot of fights to happen between them. Fights meaning Damara getting jealous. The bosses didn't care about the drama that went down between the dancers. They all got their money at the end of the day. Marvus and Ardata ran the whole shitshow. Both a force to be reckoned with and both you could suck off to get what you wanted.

At the end of the night Damara made bank. Aradia was sleeping on the vanity when Damara went to tap on her shoulder to take them both home. It had been such a long night. It was 2 am when Damara was done with her show. Dressed in only a baggy sweatshirt and her long hair let down, Damara grabbed her sister and got into her rather old maroon car and drove on the side streets to get home. Their mom was of course not home yet, working 24/7 to make a living and keep up the trailer that the girls lived in. Damara set up her lamp as she helped Aradia into bed. She opened her diary "Dear Diary, I met a boy. He made my doll heart, light up with joy." She closed it. Her assigned diary done, she passed out on her desk to be woken up the next morning.

Rufioh knocked on Damara's door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He rang on the musty and probably broken doorbell and waited for 3 minutes. No answer. He grabbed the key from around his neck and opened the door. Aradia was already gone to school. Damara was wasted on the couch, and empty rum bottle next to her. "Rufioh~" She said already getting up to saunter over to the short male. "oh dam, you are up!" Damara giggled before wrapping her arms around Rufioh. "Yup" she said popping the p with her cherry red lips at the end. Damara brushed her hand down Rufioh's chest, giggling. "You know Rufioh, I've always favored you over Cronus, and who could blame me?" Damara's hand slid into Rufioh's pants as she palmed him through his boxers. "D-Dam, we're gonna be late what are you do1ng?" Rufioh stuttered as blush appeared on his face. "Oh, come on babe do you want this or not?" Rufioh's bulge betrayed him slipping out from its hiding place.

Damara yanked the smaller boys pants down, Rufioh moaned as a warm heat enveloped his tentabuldge. Damara moved slowly as soft pants rushed out of Rufioh. "Yeah, yeah just l1ke that doll" He smiled. Damara hastily grinned as much as she could while sucking the boy off. "Damn doll, how are you so good at th1s!" He grunted as he fisted his hands in her long locks of hair. But that didn't last long as Rufioh felt himself getting close. Rufioh yanked on Damara's hair causing Damara to moan, creating a pleasureful sensation for the rustblood. That was all it took to get the rustblood to cum. Yanking Damara off him as rust colored cum splattered onto her face. Rufioh was shocked. He looked around, his eyes landing on a business card with the girl's name on it. The company? Hive Strip Club. Just as quickly as it started it ended. A loud smack could be heard. Damara cried out in pain clutching her cheek as the rustblood hastily pulled up his pants. "You d1dn't tell me you were a damn prost1tute!" He cried out "Wait no! Wait don't go! Rufioh I can explain" Rufioh hesitated before finishing up his button and turning his back. "No one w1ll say a word about th1s." He said before briskly walking out the door, slamming it shut as he walked away. Damara sobbed as the pick-up truck of her lover was heard speeding away.

"Oh Dear diary, we fell apart."

Things acted normal from then on. It seemed like nothing had happened between the two, with some help by a local a purple blooded mime.

Damara popped her bubble as she hung onto Cronus, seeming that the cycle would always continue with the three. "I just wanted to be his bubblegum bitch"


End file.
